Extreme Makeover
by moe81
Summary: It's always good to look your best...


**Title**: Extreme Makeover

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: Ryohei/Hibari + Psycho!Lussuria

**A/N**: I have no explanation or reasoning, just…don't hurt me. Please?

* * *

Head pounding and body aching, Ryohei opened his eyes only to be greeted with darkness. He could feel his lashes brush against material and when he scrunched his nose up, the edge dug into his skin.

Blindfold. Damn.

He could deal just fine with sensory deprivation but not knowing where he was made him a little nervous. What if it was already sunset? Kyoko would be worried about him and she might go wandering the streets alone with no one to protect her and he would be extremely pissed if something happened, all because someone used their limited brainpower to kidnap him.

He attempted to move his hands and found them bound to the chair. A test revealed his feet were in the same position. He wouldn't panic because that would only be extremely counter-productive; instead he tried to figure just where the hell he was.

Ryohei froze and his head snapped up, as a chuckle from the far side of the room rolled across the floor and slithered its way up his spine in an extremely unpleasant way. That sounded awfully familiar and the tic in his hand said the same thing.

Cold fingers pressed against his neck and a sharp nail was pushed into his skin. Lips touched his ear and whispered words were breathed across his cheek. He tried to suppress a shudder but his head flinched. Another chuckle and a weirdly flowery, grating voice jabbed at his senses, while his mind tried to reel back and distance itself, searching for any reason as to why he was here.

A wet tongue touched his nose and cold plastic dragged across his forehead. Ryohei's blood froze in his veins.

"Pretty~"

The blindfold was ripped from his head and his eyes slammed shut against the unfamiliar brightness. His shirt was torn open and his ribs were punched. Breath puffed out as his body protested the unfair hit.

"But you're not quite there yet." A finger tipped his chin up until his neck strained with the position. "I can make you prettier." Another punch to his cheek and Ryohei felt his skin split under the assault. "Then you will be mine and no one else will ever have you." Fingers smeared blood across his jaw, several drops making their way over his chin. "You'll be so pretty no one will want you but me." Plip plip onto his leg, heavy drops soaking through the denim.

When the fist plowed into his ribs again, he could feel metal tear at his skin and then the sound of breaking bones as ribs were smashed into…extremely…tiny…bits. Blood poured from his mouth as he tried to suck in a lungful of air, pretty confident that he was inhaling fluids he wasn't supposed to be.

Ryohei's gaze darted to Lussuria and watched in horrid fascination as blood was licked from the brass knuckles that covered his hand. He barely had time to blink as they were slammed into his head, eyebrow sacrificing its rights as it parted and blood streamed over his eye.

His vision sank to a black pinpoint and he tried to distance himself from his body's pain. A punch to his jaw and neck in quick succession, told him otherwise. His head lolled forward as he dribbled out several teeth and he was sure he could feel his tongue swelling in a most extremely unpleasant way. A slap to the back of his head and he jolted upright, sending bright white dots flashing behind his eyes and he was positive he had a damn concussion.

He wasn't prone to panicking…ever but when the crazy bastard pulled out a double edged blade, seemingly from nowhere, Ryohei felt his adrenaline kick in and he struggled at his bindings. The cold tip of metal touched the corner of his eye and he froze.

It was drawn down over his cheek, across his bottom lip, over chin and pressed dangerously hard against his jugular. He could feel drops of blood sliding over his skin, the path of the knife marking a thin line.

He stared, as the hand holding his life sentence, withdrew and allowed him to breathe. The pain of the next impact didn't register and he knew he'd been hit because a hand was suddenly there again. It flashed across his vision and all he could see was red. That…probably wasn't good. Another flash and this one he felt, blade passing through flesh and oh how he wanted to scream. He forced it down, not giving the crazy psycho the satisfaction.

The crazy-psycho voice hit his ears like the pounding of a drum. "Nearly there. Nearly perfect."

The flash came again and knife slipped over his skin, parting it like a flower in bloom. Which probably wasn't really the best analogy considering he was losing more blood and verging on the other side of consciousness and he was pretty sure his mind circuits were trying to seek refuge behind an extreme wall. Maybe the pink spiders in the corner would join him and make him a pretty cape out of silken webs and maybe the little yellow birdies fluttering through the window would dance around his head and sing him happy little tunes.

The ringing in his ears was getting louder and Ryohei seriously hoped he was going to pass out soon. Maybe he could find a little peace from the nut jobs of this strange little pain was actually bearable but his extreme blood loss was starting to cause extreme hallucinations. One of the hallucinations settled onto his head and chirped out the Namimori anthem.

It took him several... hundred? ...blinks before his mind caught up and the weight sitting on him actually registered. The slight scratching of a beak against his scalp felt all well and good but it was sort of odd that the yellow fluff had found its way to him. Feathers brushed against his cheek and the chirping started again.

Oh_. _Did that mean…?

His teeth gleamed white and red, as his mouth lifted in a rare smirk. His eyes found Lussuria, who twitched and fear flashed over his face for less than a second but that was all Ryohei needed to see.

The air in the room shifted, from cold and drenched in copper tang to freezing and smelling of what could only be the high school. Ryohei's blurred gaze flickered to the window and he watched as the reflection of Hibari stepped into the room, his tonfas drawn and ready to bite whoever stood in his way. Anger burned low under disinterested eyes and his menacing aura tensioned the air.

His deadly gaze was fixed on Lussuria, whose hands began a spasmodic dance of impatience and fear. Ryohei flinched as Lussuria turned back to him and grinned. A disgusted shudder as tongue slicked over blood painted lips.

Hibari took several steps forward and Lussuria did a weird finger and palm salute at him, then turned and disappeared out the window. A sub-sonic growl stretched over the room and Hibari made to follow the nut job. Ryohei's garbled voice stopped him.

"Extreme rescue."

Hibari turned to him and shrewd eyes assessed the situation in all its bloody and extreme glory.

He moved forward to stand directly in front of Ryohei and stared. Ryohei looked up and squinted through the blood running over his eyes, then turned back to the floor when he was met with indifference. He wasn't going to convince himself that he had seen worry because that would just be extremely weird.

Hibari made a sweeping arm movement and as his tonfa cut through the air, the ropes dropped from around Ryohei to the floor. As he returned his tonfas to their hiding spots, he continued to stare at Ryohei, who wasn't moving and clearly had no plan to. Hibari released a quiet sigh.

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can. Nothing can keep me down. I'M LIMITLESS!" That probably would have sounded more convincing if he hadn't been coughing up blood and producing full body shudders, as he struggled to breathe.

Ryohei surged to his feet only for his vision to black out and for his legs to turn to mush. He fell, face planting into the floor.

Hibari stared and he swore to himself that he did not have to quell the urge to smile, even a little. He reached down, threw Ryohei's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up. Hibird settled on Ryohei's arm and nestled itself against Hibari's neck.

It was a little disconcerting that Ryohei was so quiet, as the two of them slowly made their way across the room, his steps slow and lethargic as blood still ran free from his deeper wounds. Ryohei's voice broke the not-so-uncomfortable silence.

"I'm bleeding on you."

Hibari said nothing until they neared the exit. "I'll bite you to death…later."

Ryohei grinned. "Extreme."


End file.
